Carta do Grissom para Sara
by alprado
Summary: Grissom resolve abrir seu coraçao num momento delicado da sua vida


_Para Sara _

_Desde o primeiro dia que lhe conheci, sabia que você era especial. Você foi a pessoa que mais marcou, em todos os congressos que eu participei, sempre você me chamava atenção. Quando lhe convidei para vir trabalhar comigo e você aceitou, quase não contive meu entusiasmo. Queria você por perto para poder, pelo menos, te ver todos os dias._

_Nosso primeiro encontro não podia ser mais inusitado, eu abaixado coletando prova de um suposto suicídio e você chegou já fazendo graça. Nem precisei me virar, sabia que era você. E quando me virei me deparei com esse seu sorriso, foi como um raio de luz que entrou em mim e ficou._

_Nos meses que se seguiram eu fui cada vez mais lhe descobrindo, vendo que mulher fantástica havia por debaixo de uma competente investigadora. Mais ainda, fui percebendo o quando lhe queria perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo, lhe afastava para outros, pensando que eu não lhe merecia._

_Aquela vez que me pediu para dormir com você, para quando você acordasse assustada por ouvir os gritos da vítima, eu estaria do seu lado para dizer que era só empatia. Eu lhe ajudei como eu pude, não sei se para seu bem ou não._

_Nós nem sempre concordamos, eu sempre lhe falei que seria bom ter um hobbie, que não era bom se ligar as vítimas. Mas era para o seu bem, pois quando estamos ligados as vítimas, isto nos faz sofrer mais do já sofremos. Lembra o caso do bebê supostamente seqüestrado mas que na verdade tinha sido morto pelo irmão mais novo._

_Eu não sou o homem de lata como dizem, eu tenho coração, e ele sofre como o seu. Só que eu me reservo mais, mais do que devia._

_Eu nem gosto de lembrar quando você serviu de cobaia para pegar um assassino, eu só não bati naquele idiota do FBI, por que não fora só ele que resolvera isto. Você se arriscou demais, eu também. Mas no meu caso foi por ingenuidade, acabei indo atrás do assas sino sem saber, ainda bem que acabou tudo bem._

_Sabe, sempre fui um fantasma na escola, as pessoas pareciam não me notar. Acho que me acostumei com isso, sou o chefe por isso eles me notam. Com você foi diferente, você veio para cá atendendo a um pedido meu, isto já foi maravilhoso. _

_Só que parecia estarmos nos distanciando e ai você conheceu Hank. _

_Às vezes, eu não sei explicar. Eu não consigo encontrar as palavras certas para lhe falar. Lembro que quando limpou o meu rosto, eu fiquei sem jeito e você falou que era apenas reboco. Foi maravilhoso aquele toque, quisera eu ter podido limpar o seu rosto. Mas você não só estava com o rosto limpo, estava radiante. A sujeira não grudaria em você. _

_Eu nunca tinha mandando nada para alguém, quando você ameaçou ir embora, eu fiquei apavorado. Mandei-lhe um vegetal, por você ser vegetariana, como fui bobo não. Você queria apenas uma palavra minha, eu não consegui falar._

_Na pista de hóquei, quando me perguntou desde quando eu me interessava por beleza, eu lhe respondi desde que conheci você._

_Mas, uma vez eu vi Hank dizer ao Nick para mandar um oi para você. Eu me abalei, pedi tanto que saísse, que tivesse vida fora do laboratório, mas quando começou a fazer isto, acabei tirando da sua folga para trabalhar sozinha num caso. Queria você longe dele, queria você onde eu pudesse ver. Tive medo que saindo daqui, você encontrasse alguém e sumisse da minha vida._

_Como se fosse possível acontecer isso, você está dentro de mim como meu próprio sangue, nem sei se a morte tiraria você de dentro de mim. _

_Não soube se houve algo mais firme entre você e Hank e quando terminou, se é que terminou. Mas pelo que passamos acho que não há mais nada entre vocês._

_Ainda hoje lembro o dia da explosão no laboratório, você estava machucada e mesmo assim queria ir ajudar. Não foi tão sério mas a sua expressão me deixou comovido, você estava precisando de um médico mas não queria ir. _

_Pode dizer que eu sou meio desligado, naquele dia que estávamos correndo atrás de uma evidência para pegar o bandido e tínhamos 24 horas, estar tão perto de você me deixou tonto. Quando fico assim não consigo pensar direito, então prefiro fazer um cara de não entendi para ninguém perceber._

_Naquele dia, que entrei na casa e vi a moça morta no banheiro. Meu Deus, ela se parecia tanto com você. Que eu só pensei em lhe poupar, não sei o quanto você notou ou não. Mas eu sabia que precisava descobrir o que aconteceu, sabe eu trabalhei mais neste caso do que qualquer outro. Eu fui direto sem dormir até encontrar o assassino. Não consegui provar que era ele, mas eu sabia. Até aquele dia eu não poderia lhe assumir, meu medo era maior e ficou claro para mim que eu poderia estar no lugar dele._

_Nunca quis assumir algo com ninguém até ver aquela cena. Eu olhei para ela e decidi que não acabaria assim, nunca. Se algum dia assumisse alguma coisa contigo, seria livre, sem cobranças, e se você um dia se cansasse de mim, eu deixaria você ir pois nada no mundo poderia me obrigar a machucar você. Nunca._

_Você já fez coisas bobas demais, como ser presa dirigindo alcoolizada. Uma besteira mas você já imaginou se acontecesse um acidente. Eu tremo só de pensar._

_Quando fui no seus apartamento e você se abriu para mim, a sua dor de ter perdido o pai e de pensar que fora a sua mãe. Como eu quis lhe abraçar mas não podia, estaria abusando de sua fragilidade. O máximo que pude foi tocar a sua mão, querendo lhe passar todo a minha força naquele toque._

_Parece que nossos caminhos se cruzam e se afastam. No manicômio, quando te vi refém daquele maluco. Passou pela minha cabeça, como pude deixar ela ali, sozinha. Eu que devia estar ali. Mas se quer pude falar isso a você, as palavras não saiam da minha boca._

_Por tudo que já passei, o que passamos juntos, as coisas que enfrentamos. Acho que você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo. Eu conheço apenas um pedacinho de você, quero conhece-la melhor. _

_Eu sei que se está lendo esta carta, é porque ou estou morto ou estou em coma. Em qualquer dos casos, quero que saiba que você é a mulher da minha vida, que nunca haverá outra, ninguém pode ocupar seu lugar. _

_Se por acaso eu estiver morto, quero que me prometa que vai andar de montanha russa de vez em quando e se lembre de mim, quero que olhe com mais carinho para o Greg, ele pode ser um bom namorado. Eu gostaria de saber que você está se cuidando e que tem alguém para olhar por você._

_Se, eu estiver em coma. Não sei quanto tempo eu ficarei, então continue a vida, eu ficarei feliz sabendo que você está vivendo. Se demorar muito tempo, não venha todos os dias, vá ao cinema, de uma volta no parque, eu não quero você presa a mim. Lembre-se que você vivendo, eu estarei vivendo por você._

_Um grande beijo, um abraço e todas as melhores intenções para você._

_Com amor, Grissom_


End file.
